De Estrés y Primeras Veces
by Tex118
Summary: Es que tuve un día muy estresante, es todo- dijo con el ceño fruncido./ -Relájate, te haré un masaje de pies- dijo Uzu sonriendo. UzuRyu/SaruRyu/RyuUzu/Lemon. (Primer fanfic!)


Ryuko deslizó las páginas del libro concentrada.

-¿Dónde me quedé?- Refunfuño, mientras seguía con su búsqueda.

-¿Problemas con la lectura?-Preguntó Uzu mientras se acercaba al sofa.

Se posó en frente de los pies de Ryuko, mientras apoyaba su mentón encima de sus rodillas.

-¡No encuentro la maldita página por la que iba leyendo!- se formo un gracioso puchero en su cara.

Rió mientras con sus manos acariciaba dulcemente sus piernas -No te habría pasado si la hubieras marcado como te dije- dijo con reproche.

-¡Cállate idiota!- gritó Ryuko.

-Calmate, sólo es una pagina.

-Lo sé... es que tuve un día muy estresante, es todo- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Relájate, te haré un masaje de pies- dijo Uzu sonriendo.

-No es necesario Uzu- respondió Ryuko suavizando el ceño, mostrando una sonrisa.

-Quiero hacerlo, por favor- Uzu puso cara suplicante.

-Bueno, bueno, ¡Pero quita esa cara mono!.

Uzu rió mientras bajaba hasta sus pies, agarró uno para pasar sus dedos firmemente por las palmas, hasta los talones, luego, devuelta por arriba del pie para pasar sus dedos entre medio de los dedos, dándole un masaje marcado. Luego repitió lo mismo con el otro pie, y siguió haciéndolo con los dos repetidamente.

"Hagamos esto más divertido" Pensó Uzu. Tomó un pie y le besó la palma, dejando un camino de besos hasta el talón.

Ryuko rió, Uzu siguió dando besos en todo el pie. Subió su boca hasta el primer dedo y lo beso en la punta, luego lo atrapó con su boca, rodeandolo con la lengua.

-Uzu...¿Qué... ?- dijo Ryuko sonrojada.

Uzu siguió haciéndolo con los demás dedos lentamente. Cuando terminó con sus pies. Ryuko lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo besó.

Después de 4 años de noviazgo se seguían sintiendo igual de enamorados que cuando empezaron a salir. Aunque a pesar de los besos y caricias, nunca hubo más que eso. Aunque Uzu últimamente no puedia dejar de pensar en lo que sería poder ver el dotado cuerpo de Ryuko, esos pechos y esas curvas, con las que tanto soñaba, poder hacerla suya, y ser el primer hombre que la haya tocado. Pero no quiere forzarla ni apresurarla para hacerlo así que si pasa, pasará, pensaba el.

Siguieron besándose, hasta que Uzu rompió el beso, se paró, la alzó por la cintura y rodeo las piernas de Ryuko en su cadera, haciendo que la chica lo abrace con sus brazos en su cuello. Luego el se sentó en el sofá haciendo que ella quede sentada en su regazo.

Pasó sus manos por su espalda, mientras atrapaba sus labios en otro beso. El beso se hacía cada vez más apasionado y exigente, cada vez sentían más calor subiendo por sus cuerpos. Uzu mordió el labio inferior de Ryuko, la chica entre sorprendida y deseosa, abrió la boca. El rápidamente enterró la lengua en su boca, subcionando la lengua de la chica, saboreandola. "Es tan dulce" pensaba Uzu, mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica. Ryuko rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, llevó sus manos al cabello del peliverde tironendolo levemente y acariciandolo. Ella gimió en medio del beso, exitando más al chico.

Uzu sintió como un bulto empezaba a notarse en sus pantalones. El espadachin llevó su mano debajo de la falda de la chica para acariciar su trasero lentamente. Ryuko rompió el beso, soltó un suspiro y desvio la mirada.

-¿Me estoy propasando?- Uzu la miro a los ojos preocupado.

-No... sólo me puse nerviosa, no te preocupes- Ryuko le sonrió con dulzura.

-Dime si te sientes incómoda, nunca haría nada en contra de tu voluntad... ¿Si?- le dió un dulce beso en los labios.

-Te lo prometo- le sonrió y lo besó.

Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, Uzu siguió con su caricia y deslizó su mano izquierda por debajo de la blusa, acariciando la espalda baja de Ryuko.

-Mmghh...

Ryuko tiraba del cabello del espadachin deseosamente. Deslizó sus manos por la nuca, bajando, hasta acariciar toda su ancha espalda.

-Te deseo Ryuko- dijo Uzu con los ojos nublados de deseo.

-Tocame... no te contengas- le susurró Ryuko al oído.

-Ojalá pudiera- le dijo picaramente, bajando su boca a su cuello, besándolo, mordiendolo y subcionandolo, dejando marcas de pertenencia -Mía... - susurró Uzu contra su cuello.

Llevó su mano izquierda de su espalda hasta su plano vientre, subiendo por su abdomen para luego posar su mano en uno de sus pechos.

-Ahh... - "¿Por que soy tan sensible?... ¡diablos!" Pensaba Ryuko sonrojada.

Uzu sacó su mano del pecho para desabrochar su blusa. Por botón que desabrochaba iba dejando besos húmedos en la piel expuesta. Luego de terminar de desabrochar la blusa, observó sus grandes pechos, aún cubiertos por el sostén negro de encaje.

-Bonito sostén- Uzu rió.

-¡Callate!- dijo Ryuko avergonzada.

Uzu se disculpó mientras le sonreía y continuaba con su tarea. Llevó sus manos a tientas sobre su espalda, buscando el broche del sostén. Cuando lo encontró, le tomó un momento desabrocharlo, cuando lo hizo, lo arrancó y lo arrojó al suelo sin darle importancia. Se quedó observando el par de pechos blancos y suaves.

-¡No te quedes mirando, es vergonzoso mono!- dijo Ryuko sonrojada mientras cubría sus pechos con sus brazos.

Uzu agarró sus muñecas para ponerle los brazos en los hombros de el.

-No te cubras, eres hermosa.

Ryuko se sonrojo y lo miro sorprendida. Le susurró un leve "gracias", y le dio un rápido beso. Uzu le dio un beso en el cuello, fue dejando un rastro de besos hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, donde bajó hasta uno de los pechos para atrapar el pezón con la boca, Ryuko se estremeció y lanzó un gemido. Uzu lo succionaba y lamia gustosamente, se exitó más al sentir las manos de la chica en su cabeza para que no se mueva de ahí, tironendo de su cabello levemente mientras gemía.

-¡U-Uzu!

El espadachin seguía lamiendo su pecho, mientras con su otra mano estrujaba su otro pecho, haciendo que Ryuko suelte más gemidos. Uzu adoraba como sonaba su nombre en los dulces labios de Ryuko. El chico apartó la boca de sus pechos para mirarla con deseo.

-Tocame tu también...

-¿Eh?

-Quitame la camisa.

Ryuko asintió y deslizo sus manos hasta el borde de la camisa. Se la fue quitando lentamente, Uzu la ayudó levantando los brazos, cuando terminó la arrojó al suelo. Cuando la quito, se maravilló mirando el musculoso abdomen, los hombros anchos y el pecho tonificado del chico.

-¿Quién es la que se queda mirando ahora?- dijo el chico, con un tono de burla.

-Ahh eso es muy distinto!... ¡tu no tienes pechos!.

-¡Eso no lo hace distinto!

Los dos se miraron y al mismo tiempo se rieron. Ryuko murmuró un "Idiota" y lo beso fugazmente, luego comenzó a darle besos en los pectorales y el abdomen, para luego dejar un camino de besos hasta su cuello. La chica beso el cuello del espadachin dulcemente, a veces usando la lengua, haciendo que el chico cierre los ojos y suelte varios suspiros. Después de un rato, dejó a un lado su vergüenza, bajo su mano lentamente, tocando todo a su paso, y posó su mano en el bulto de sus pantalones.

-Ahh- el chico suspiró de placer.

Por vergüenza, Ryuko quito la mano, pero Uzu la agarró y la llevó hacia su bulto todavía más notorio.

-Sigue... por favor.

La ojiazul para complacerlo, metió su mano dentro del pantalón, rodeando su pene con su mano.

-Ahh ¡Ryuko!.

La chica siguio acariciando el miembro, de arriba a abajo para luego hacer movimientos circulares con el dedo en la punta.

Uzu ya no aguantó, la deseaba, quería meterse dentro de ella. La levantó, la chica lanzó un chillido de sorpresa. Cargandola al estilo de novia la llevó a su habitación.

-Tu me provocaste- Uzu la miro picaramente mientras la tiraba en la cama, subiéndose para quedar arriba de ella.

Le dio un dulce beso y la miro. Se veía tan... sexy. Tenía la blusa desabrochada dejando expuestos sus pechos blancos, suaves y firmes, la falda un poco levantada, dejando a la vista un poco de sus bragas rojo oscuro, las mejillas sonrojadas, esos labios carnosos hinchados por los besos y el corto cabello oscuro esparcido por la almohada.

-Eres un ángel...- le susurró al oído- Mi ángel.

Ryuko sonrió- Mono cursi.

Uzu rió y pasó sus dedos por su vientre hacia arriba, para agarrar la blusa de Ryuko y dezlisarla por sus brazos. Pasó sus manos por sus hombros, acariciandolos, para luego darle un beso al hombro izquierdo. Fue dando besos mientras pasaba por sus pechos, el vientre y luego hasta sus caderas. Uzu pasó sus manos por el elástico de la falda, para tirarla hacia abajo, la tiró al suelo y le dio un beso en la pierna.

Volvió hacia arriba, para darle un beso en los labios a la chica.

-No es justo que yo esté casi desnuda y tu estés casi todo vestido- dijo la chica haciendo un puchero.

-Eso se puede arreglar- el espadachin rió.

Se separó de ella para ponerse de rodillas y empezar a quitarse el pantalón, luego los calzoncillos, tirandolos al suelo. Volvio a reclamar su posición arriba de ella.

-Ahora faltas tu- dijo Uzu mientras bajaba sus manos hasta las bragas de la chica, se las fue sacando lentamente, ella lo ayudó levantando las piernas.

Cuando terminó le dio un apasionado beso. Se basaban, se tocaban, se acariciaban, cada vez se sentían con más urgencia.

Uzu se posicionó entre sus piernas- ¿Lista?.

-Si... sólo se cuidadoso- respondió la chica sonrojada.

-Nunca te lastimaria- él chico sonrió.

Se dieron un beso largo, sus lenguas se entrelazaban dulcemente.

-Sujetate fuerte de mi.

Ryuko asintió y se aferró a la espalda de Uzu. El chico tocó la entrada con la punta de su miembro y lentamente fue entrando, la chica se sentía incómoda así que siguió aferrada a su espalda mientras suspiraba. El espadachin para no alargar su dolor agarró aire y terminó de entrar de una fuerte estocada.

-Ahh!- Ryuko gimió de dolor y enterró las uñas en su espalda.

-Lo siento, tranquila, ya pasará- le dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la chica.

Para entretener a la chica, la beso dulcemente mientras con sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de la ojiazul, abrazandola cariñosamente. Ryuko correspondió el beso mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Siguieron besándose por un momento, el espadachin sentía la necesidad de moverse, de embestirla incontables veces pero se contenía por ella.

-Uzu... p-puedes seguir.

-¿Segura?.

-Si- le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Uzu la beso y comenzó a embestirla lentamente.

-Ahh- los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo y se aferraron uno al otro.

El chico bajo la cabeza de sus labios a su cuello donde lo lamio y chupo dejándole otra marca, siguió bajando hasta sus pechos, succionaba el pezón de uno y luego el otro.

-Ahhh- la chica gemia fuertemente, cada embestida y cada atención que le daba a sus pechos la estaban volviendo loca -¡M-Más rapido!- pedía la chica sonrojada.

El peliverde aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas y jadeó contra sus pechos. La embestia fuerte y duro, Ryuko podía sentirlo completamente dentro de ella, el espadachin enterró su cara entre sus pechos mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Sólo retumbavan gemidos en la habitación.

-¡U-Uzu... yo... no me falta mucho!.

\- ¡Aguanta un poco más... así nos v-venimos juntos!.

Se aferraron entre sí, se besaron y Uzu la embistió más fuerte y rápido, siguieron así por un rato más hasta que los dos estaban por llegar al clímax.

-¡Uzu!

-¡Ryuko!

Y así gimiendo el nombre del otro, los dos alcanzaron el punto en el que se fundieron juntos en el clímax, se sentían completos.

Uzu rodó para quedar al lado de ella y la atrajo hacia el, para luego taparlos con las sábanas, Ryuko apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-E-Eso fue... increíble- dijo la ojiazul jadeante.

-S-Si... ahora eres mi mujer- repondió el espadachin con una sonrisa de triunfo, la chica rió- Te amo Ryuko.

-Ehh...-la chica se sonrojo, y desvío la mirada, haciendo un puchero- Y-Yo también.

-¡Dilo! Quiero escucharlo- dijo Uzu.

-¡Te amo!- Ryuko enterró la cara en el pecho del peliverde -No me hagas decirlo de nuevo- terminó de decir sonrojada.

Uzu rió mientras hacía círculos imaginarios con el dedo en la espalda de la chica.

Siguieron abrazados un buen rato.

-Gracias- dijo Ryuko mientas acariciaba el pecho de Uzu.

-¿Por qué?.

-Por ser tan paciente conmigo, enserio, gracias.

-No tienes que agradecerme, nunca te forsaria a hacer algo que no quieres, te amo.

La chica sonrió y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, amaba esos profundos ojos grises, se fue acercando hasta que se besaron con amor, dulzura y pasión. Se besaron bastante tiempo hasta que rompieron el beso por falta de aire.

Los dos se abrazaron de nuevo y lentamente fueron cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

Los rayos de sol se colaron por las ventanas, los pájaros cantaban, y se podía ver la ropa esparcida por toda la habitación cuando Uzu abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con la hermosa cara de Ryuko, la chica todavia estaba dormida.

-Es tan hermosa... y ahora es completamente mía- susurró el chico acariciando la mejilla de la chica cariñosamente.

Ryuko abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo el rostro de Uzu.

-Buenos días, mi amor.

-Buenos días Uzu- dijo la ojiazul sonriendo.

Uzu sonrió y la beso dulcemente.

-Voy a darme una ducha- le sonrió y se sentó.

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Yo te hice eso en la espalda?!- pregunto sonrojada y avergonzada.

El peliverde tenía unos cuantos rayones rojos en la espalda.

-Tranquila estoy bien, no te preocupes.

La ojiazul se acercó lentamente hasta el, pasó sus mano por la espalda del espadachin y le dio un beso a cada uno de los rayones.

-Lo siento... como disculpa, ¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos?.

-¿En serio?, ¡Si!.

Uzu le quito la sabana y la levanto al estilo de novia.

-¡Kyaa!- la chica chilló sorprendida.

Luego de eso, varios gemidos se pudieron escuchar del baño.


End file.
